


The Witch Outtakes

by CmonCmon



Series: The Witch [2]
Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Outtakes, Pre-Canon, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon
Summary: Extra scene that was supposed to be a flashback in 'The Witch' but it didn't work with the existing timeline.





	The Witch Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was supposed to be part of chapter 5 of 'The Witch' and function as a flashback before Sarah's conversation with Doc Jimenez... until I did the math and realized that I couldn't imagine Sarah and Joany ever met with the way the past was recounted by Deek and Boozer and what we saw in the game flashbacks... so! here's a fun little extra. 
> 
> I'm apparently really reluctant to let things get smutty but given where the main fic is going... well, we're going to have to take the plunge eventually. So, what I'm saying is, this could go there if people were into it.
> 
> (in other writing, I have written loads of smut, but apparently doing it in a fic is intimidating...)

Sarah had only met Boozer’s ‘old lady’ a few times. She’d only just learned the MC even knew she existed, and now she was Deek’s fiancee. And somehow she and Deek had ended up on opposite sides of a roadside bar with peanut shells on the floor. Deek and Boozer were ‘shooting darts’ - which looked a lot more like drinking longnecks and bitching as they looked across the room to where Sarah sat with Joany.

Because she and Deacon had just had their first ever _real_ fight. Sarah wished she could say she didn’t remember what it was about anymore, but of course she did. It was some stupid throw away comment about her job, and how he wouldn’t understand the pressure her bosses were putting on her. She _meant_ because he was self-employed and no one was going to lose a zillion dollars worth of funding if he guessed wrong and replaced the spark plugs instead of the ignition coil. 

This was before she’s learned he could have a chip the size of Mount Rainier on his shoulder. This was also before she learned that when he was angry with her, it was almost always because he was hurt.

“Should just fuck him,” Joany said, scowling across the room at the two men on Sarah’s behalf.

“Excuse-- I should… what?” Sarah sputtered. She’d never been particularly prudish, but this was the second time she’d ever met Joany.

“Deek.” Joany drew his name out, like a sound a bird would make. Joany was tiny, even shorter than Sarah, which meant Boozer dwarfed her, and built in exactly the way that had made her a fortune in small bills while she was studying to become a dental hygienist. “You two had a fight, right?”

“Yes, but not-- It wasn’t about-- Fuck.” Sarah took a long swallow from her own beer. Deek hadn’t asked what she’d wanted from the bar, and she could only assume it was the sort of place a person drank the beer that was handed to them. She could do that. “Why are men so impossible? It wasn’t even a fight. He hears two words and the next thing it’s all about his wounded ego.”

“Isn’t it always?” Joany slid over a shot from a mostly empty tray, before giving them men across the room one pointed look with her dark eyes. She held up her own shot glass for Sarah to cheers, and they downed the shots. 

Sarah plunked the glass down to see Deek staring at them. Looking worried more like.

“See? Look at that face! He thinks he’s going to hear about it when you get home.” Joany sounded gleeful in a way that should have had Sarah worried. “Don’t even talk. Close the front door, shove him against it, and take care of things. Argument over. His ex used to do that all the time.”

Sarah would have paid good money to hear Deek’s opinion on that kind of conflict resolution. He probably would think the strategy was a good one if it was Sarah who was pissed.  
“You know what? I’m going to take my own advice,” Joany stood and swung her long black hair over her shoulder. “I’m sure that knucklehead of mine’s done something to piss me off lately.”

And then Sarah watched Joany do exactly that. She crossed the room, caught a fist full of Boozer’s t-shirt, leaned in close to say something and the two were out the door.

She did make it look easy.

“The fuck was that all about?” Deek came over to the table as Sarah was finishing her beer. She shrugged one shoulder in reply. “Well, hell. Guess I’ll take you home.” 

He looked ready to bolt when he let her off in the driveway. “You should come in,” Sarah announced it as awkwardly as humanly possible. She could feel Joany glare at her from the other side of town.

“Listen, Sarah--” Deek cringed, and she felt a flare of panic. What if the fight had been worse than she’d thought? What if he wanted to end things? “Alright.” He said it in that slow way that meant he wanted an out but wouldn’t ask for it.

She pounced too early, causing his back to slam the kitchen door shut so loudly their bones jarred

“Sarah wha--” 

Sarah dragged his mouth to hers and slid a hand under the hem of his t-shirt. She had kissed him a hundred times. Slow, hungry kisses, little playful nips, every flavor. She kissed him, pressing against his chest, fingers catching his belt loops to pull him closer.

But he wasn’t kissing her back.

Sarah leaned away to appraise the situation. His hands were still at his sides, and his expression somewhere between confusion and amusement. 

He was laughing at her.

“Fuck.” She jumped away from him like she’d been burned. “Fuck. I am such an idiot. Just… yeah, shit. You should go.” She paced the kitchen, covering her face with her hand. “Fuck.”

“Uh… Sarah?” his tone was low and cautious. “Maybe you could just… dunno gimmie like one clue what the hell that was all about?” The end of the question twisted into something like teasing.

She turned back to face him, as much as she wanted to do anything but. He leaned against the door just like he had before, only this time his arms were crossed over his chest like he’d made himself at home there. 

He raised a brow. “It’s not a complaint or anything, but I uh, think I might have missed something.”

“Haha, very funny.” Sarah turned away again. He could mock her all he wanted. He’d probably never let her live it down if he didn’t break up with her on the spot. Not like the rest of the night had gone so well. “I’m sure you’ll get a good laugh out of it.”

He must have stepped away from the door, but she hadn’t heard it in her mortification. “Talk to me.” Deek rested his palms on her shoulders like he was worried she’d spook. “Sarah.”

She wanted to shrug his hands off and tell him to go home because her pride was critically wounded. Problem with that plan was that she didn’t want him to go home. That was the whole problem with fighting with him. “Fuck,” she grumbled out.

“Sarah.” His hands were less tentative, moving to stroke down the tops of her shoulders before trailing down her arms to wrap loosely around her waist.

“Joany said…” Fuck. There was no way to say this. “Your ex--” God, Sarah did not want to talk about his ex.

“Jesus.” Deek laughed low in his chest behind her. “With a start like that… maybe I don’t want to hear it.”

She broke out of his arms with no effort and spun around. “What was I supposed to do? You barely wanted to be in the same bar as me and you definitely didn’t want to _talk_ , so…” She wrapped her arms around herself, running out of anger. “And Joany said if we were fighting I should just--” she jerked her head towards the door. “Because that’s what your ex did when you fought.” She focused her attention on a section of beige carpet and waited for him to laugh.

“Sarah.”

Her cheeks were burning and she did not want to hear whatever smartass line he was waiting to deliver.

“Sarah,” he said, moving closer so she couldn’t see that spot on the carpet any more. “You’re the woman I want to marry. There’s a reason she’s an ex.”

“Because she had such a bad plan for when you were upset?” Sarah snapped her gaze up to glare at him. She was being unfair, but she felt cornered.

“Because I didn’t care if we talked it out.” He stopped short the moment the words came out of his mouth, like they’d surprised him as well. Deek stepped back from her like the distance could make the words disappear. He fussed with his cap, pushing his hair back and adjusting the band on his forehead. “I care now. Because… well, because.”

It was his turn to avoid her eyes, and Sarah desperately wanted to see what he was thinking. She wanted any hint on how to make this right.

“Deek,” she called his name softly now, hoping he would give her a chance. “I know what I said was stupid, but I didn’t mean… I was frustrated and I wasn’t thinking about how it sounded--”

“It sounded fine.” He ducked his head further. “Just had a rough day and I… I took it out on you, okay? Shit, I shouldn’t have…” Deek lifted his gaze up to hers, all sincerity and puppy dog eyes.

“I suppose I can forgive you.” Sarah smiled for the first time in hours. “But if you ever bring up…” she waved a hand towards the kitchen door.

“Bring up?” He laughed, that cocky grin creeping back on his face. “Think I remember you starting something, so maybe we should see about finishing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another note!
> 
> I made a lot of guesses about Joany because the game gives us so little, including that she took Boozer's last name when they married and that she was a stripper when they met. I'm sorry if anyone disagrees with my take.


End file.
